


More for Me

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-28
Updated: 2007-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Charlotte's birthday, and she has a surprising request for Stacey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More for Me

**Author's Note:**

> A misreading of my own prompt for the [femslash_today 1000+ watchers porn battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/121571.html). [My prompt for this word -- red -- was Stacey/_Claudia_.]
> 
> Authorial intent is that both parties are above the age of consent in their jurisdiction, but the author also encourages you the reader to imagine their ages as you prefer.
> 
> Title from Tegan and Sara's song "More for Me" -- "Got a straw inside of me / With the strongest wine / Well I'm one third passion / And I'm two thirds pride."

"I brought you a birthday present," Charlotte said.

Stacey looked confused. "But it's _your_ birthday, sweetie."

"I know." Charlotte grinned. "Open it."

Still confused, Stacey took off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a red dildo.

"I want you to wear it," Charlotte said. "I want you to fuck me with it."

Stacey swallowed. She wanted this to be all about Charlotte, since it was her birthday after all. She had just never expected Charlotte to ask for _this_. She knew Charlotte liked to experiment, so she'd been steeling herself for various requests, but this had never even occurred to her. She knew better than to try to convince Charlotte that really Charlotte wanted something else, something better, though.

"I'm waiting," Charlotte said in her best little girl voice. She began to unbutton her blouse. "I won't let you touch me until you put it on."

Stacey admitted defeat and tugged her jeans off. Standing there in her underpants she contemplated the harness.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" Charlotte asked.

Stacey stuck her tongue out at her. "You just stay there and keep taking your clothes off." She took off her underpants and fastened the harness. She felt part of it rub against her clit. Mmm, now that was a thoughtful design, she thought.

"You're supposed to put a condom on," Charlotte said solemnly. "It's more sanitary that way."

Stacey rolled her eyes. After she gave up dating boys, she thought she'd never need to deal with one of those. "I assume you planned ahead and bought us some of those as well?"

Charlotte pointed to her bedside table.

Of course. She shouldn't have needed to ask. Charlotte kept everything they needed in a locked top drawer -- the key for which Stacey wore on a necklace.

Pleased to find she didn't stumble over putting it on, she turned back to the bed. Charlotte was naked now, and Stacey took off her own shirt. She got onto the bed and began kissing Charlotte.

She stayed to one side of Charlotte, so she was only touching a small part of her body at a time. She worked her way down slowly -- over her chin and down her neck, her shoulders and collarbone, teasing her breasts, almost tickling as she moved down her torso. She knew Charlotte's body was tense not just with arousal but also with the struggle to stay still.

When she reached her waist, she shifted and returned to Charlotte's mouth, kissing her almost lazily.

Charlotte whined.

Stacey responded by biting one of her nipples. "You're greedy, aren't you."

The only response she got was Charlotte's heavy breathing.

She continued worrying the nipple with her teeth, gently, then tried the other one. When she still didn't get a verbal response, she sat up.

"Want . . . so bad . . ." Charlotte breathed.

"Patience is a virtue," Stacey said, smiling. She straddled her, the dildo touching but not penetrating her, and held Charlotte's wrists down.

"Are you a bad girl who needs to be punished, or have you been a good girl?"

"Good girl, very good, oh please."

Stacey wasn't entirely sure how this was going to work, but she sat up a little bit and moved so that the dildo was just beginning to penetrate Charlotte. She could feel Charlotte fighting to not push up against her.

"You like that?"

"Yes -- please -- more --"

Stacey thrust in, hoping desperately she wouldn't actually injure her, and was rewarded with the sight of Charlotte's body bucking, a look which had to have been bliss on her face.

She didn't usually get to watch Charlotte orgasm, and she kept thrusting, developing a rhythm, until Charlotte finally came, panting, and relaxed.


End file.
